1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding electronic device and an engaging structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional folding electronic device comprises a main body, a cover and an engaging structure. If a user opens the folding electronic device, a button is pressed and then a user can open the cover. When the button is pressed but a user does not open the cover instantly, the engaging structure may move back to a closed position. The conventional engaging structure comprises a lot of links, thus, the conventional engaging structure can not provide a tight-fitting structure. Along with rapid advancements in science and technology, an electronic device has become smaller. If a lot of links are installed in an electronic device, the volume of the electronic device can not be shrunk.